Callidus Dawnheart
Full Name: Callidus Alan'thyr Dawnheart Age: 71 (Mid 20s) Occupation: Magister of Silvermoon Languages: Thalassian, Orcish, some Common = Physical Description = Callidus has a sharp, striking face and often wears a tense expression that seems to age him beyond his years. His hair is black and well-groomed, much like the rest of him--Callidus wears garments that suggest his wealth and nobility. With a smooth voice often made tremulous with frustration and impatience, Callidus is snippish and focused. His hands, though he does not wear gloves, are slender, and upon closer inspection, they seem a touch whithered. Though Callidus tends to keep his hands upon books and quills, or else folded across his chest, when idle at his sides, they tend to twitch. = Personality = From his childhood, Callidus strove for political influence in Quel'thalas, and his work ethic is often considered frighteningly dedicated. Once his mind is set upon something, it is difficult to sway him. One might call him spoiled if not for the evidence of work and dedication Callidus leaves in his wake. However, he is often considered rutheless in his methods, taking little care for the well-being of others if his own reputation is in question. Selfish, but not entirely immoral, Callidus uses his strengths in speaking as well as his wealth to benefit the sin'dorei as a whole--and himself, above all. = History = The Sunwell Guardians Callidus was born the first son of Rhyvian Dawnheart, a member of the elite group of nobles known as the Sunwell Guardians. These Guardians were entrusted with the duty of overseeing, protecting, and studying the Sunwell, and held a good deal of political sway. Callidus, following in his father's footsteps, sought from an early age to prove himself capable of joining the ranks of the Guardians. He excelled at arcanistry, and through a study ethic quite beyond that of many students his age, surpassed what was expected of him. Determined and stalwart, Callidus was well on his way to becoming a Guardian, and there was little debate over whether or not he would succeed. Rivalry Through the years, Callidus developed a rivalry with the eldest son of Vyn'thas Averyn, his father's friend and fellow Guardian: Jaithys Averyn displayed a similar study ethic and determination; the two were naturally pitted in a friendly race to the Guardian's title. The rivalrly, however, began to take other forms, at least in Callidus' mind: he competed with Jaithys for the affections of Zaleri Faelythil, the timid daughter of another Guardian. Though their rivalry was, on the outside, shrouded in friendliness and smiles, Callidus developed a quiet hatred for the other boy and tenaciously sought to defeat him at every opportunity. Finally, and much to his pride, Callidus was given his title, joining his father in the ranks of the Guardians. His defeated rival, Jaithys, was granted his title only a month later. The Scourge Attack Like many, Callidus had never truly considered the full extent of his duties as a Guardian--despite this, when the Scourge attacked, he took to his post with the same ferocity and determination that he had mustered for everything else in his life. Callidus fought with every last shred of ability within him, but to no avail--the Sunwell was taken. Refusing to abandon his post, Callidus was struck down unconscious. When he awoke, the battle had ended, and he had been dragged far away from the Sunwell Grove and left alone. Confused and already beginning to suffer from a strange thirst for the Sunwell's energies, Callidus regrouped with what quel'dorei he could find. He learned that his mother, father, and younger sister Raiya had all been killed in the attack. Grief-stricken, Callidus became furious when the Guardians came under criticism for their failure to carry out their true duty. He sought desperately to defend what he had dedicated his short life to--he knew the remaining elves simply sought revenge, someone to blame. Without his father to guide him, he struggled to find a way to inspire them as well as divert the negativity and criticism elsewhere. When he learned of what had befallen Jaithys Averyn, his former rival, Callidus was struck with an idea. The Scapegoat Callidus began to speak to the remaining quel'dorei with all the strength he could muster--he spoke of tenacity, holding fast to the quel'dorei traditions and way of life, even in the face of such a crippling tragedy. He spoke of rebuilding, of the remaining nobles taking charge in rebuilding the empire. And finally, he diverted the spite towards the Guardians to Jaithys. Jaithys had abandoned his Guardian's post to save the life of his younger brother, Shias Averyn. In this, Callidus spun a tale of cowardice and betrayal, pinning Jaithys as unworthy of what priviledge had been given him. The other Guardians and Magisters were quick to join his cause, rallying against Jaithys. Citing the old laws and old ways as reason, Callidus adeptly had Jaithys stripped of his nobility, his title, and all of his assets. Magister Dawnheart Through his skill in speaking and manipulation of the survivors' anger, Callidus managed to save his own face as well as aid in motivating the quel'dorei to rebuild. Through the coming years of reconstruction, Callidus retained his title of Magister. The Sunwell Guardians, however, were entirely defunct, and Callidus took a great deal of care in rarely mentioning the group. However, Callidus found himself suffering more and more from his mana addiction, having always studied arcanistry and been in close contact with the Sunwell. Even with his always-stalwart determination, Callidus could not keep himself from slipping gradually closer to a descent into Wretchedness. Now, he spends a great deal of time and influence to advocate studying the Wretched and other means of defeating the addiction that plagues his people--and, more importantly, himself. Category:Horde Category:Blood_Elf Category:Mage